Tell me on a Sunday
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: When Inuyasha leaves Kagome for Kikyo, she finds confort not only at the zoo but in our own dear sessys arms...Song fic Sesskag One shot


Tell Me on A Sunday-   
  
I dont Inuyasha- But im working on it lol....   
  
Sessy- Just shut it wench and write the story...  
  
Fluffys girl- Its a oneshot songfic sticks tongue out  
  
IceWolf645  
  
Ring. Ring. The phone rang. Kagome sat up, sweat layered her dark black hair. Her bangs were stuck to her face. "Hello?" She answered glancing at the clock. 3am.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice. She sighed with love. She loved her boyfriend of four years so much.  
  
"Its 3am." She stated the known.  
  
"I know i just wanted tell you....We need to talk Kagome."   
  
"Where are you at?" She asked.  
  
"Miroku's."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" She was exasperated. Falling back on her pillow she answered.   
  
"Where and when?"   
  
"At the park...Now." He didnt even say goodbye.   
  
She looked at the phone. How dare he? He didnt even say I love you or goodbye. Standing up, she didnt even bother to make her bed. She threw on some black pants, and a shirt that said "I hope you die!" After putting on her shoes she ran out the door and to the park.   
  
Dont write a letter when you want to leave  
  
Dont call me at 3am from a friends apartment  
  
Id like to choose how I hear the news  
  
Take me to a park thats covered with trees  
  
Tell me on a sunday please  
  
She sat on a bench waiting. It had been 15 minutes before she heard some humming a song. "Hmmm hmmm hmm,"   
  
"Inu...Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course who else wen...Kag." He was in a struggle not to call the girl a wench. He knew she would be really heart broken when he told her the good news for him. Even if it was bad news, she'd get over it.  
  
"Lets walk babe." He pushed his hands deep in his pocket feeling the wedding ring. With much confedince he began to speak.   
  
His head fell to the ground at first. "Kagome when a man and women....um...When I fell in love....When."   
  
"Inuyasha just spit it out!" She screamed.   
  
He looked amazed.   
  
Let me down easy no big song and dance  
  
no long faces no long looks  
  
no deep conversation  
  
I know the way we should spend that day  
  
Take me to the zoo  
  
Thats got chimpanzees  
  
tell me on a sunday please  
  
"Come on lets go to the zoo." He grabbed his keys.   
  
He had somehow thought he could tell her much easier at the zoo. He felt more like he was home in the zoo. He had never really known why but he just did.   
  
Climbing in the passanger side of his car Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He looked to serious for this to be good. But then again when a guy said "Lets talk" that always meant something bad.   
  
Dont want to know whose to blame  
  
It wont help knowing  
  
dont want to fight day and night  
  
bad enough you're going  
  
"Kagome Im in love with Kikyo...I dont love you." Inuyasha said looking at the Chimpanzees in there cage. He moved on to the wolves. (FOR YOU ICE!) They looked so peacful, but caged. They were caged so much like him. Locked up in this relationship with Kagome when he loved his sweet, dearest , lovely Kikyo.  
  
Tears ran down her face. When she cried it began to rain. It happened everytime she cried. "But ...But..." She began to run.   
  
dont leave in silence  
  
With no words at all  
  
dont get mad and slam the door  
  
thats no way to end this  
  
I know how I want you say goodbye  
  
find a circus ring  
  
with a flying trapeze   
  
Tell me on a sunday Please  
  
Kagome ran, running was all she could do. She went to her friend sango's house whom happened to be near by. She walked inside without knocking.   
  
"You should go over there and give him a piece of your mine." Sango said angrily after fifteen minutes of conversation.   
  
"You're right I should."   
  
dont want to fight all day and night  
  
bad enough youre going   
  
dont leave in silence  
  
with no word at all  
  
She reached his house and banged on the door. When it opened her breath caught. It was sesshoumaru. Sure they were good friends, since she was goign out with his brother and all, but all the times she had seen him. This time he had his shirt off and his nicely toned abbs were showing. She sighed when he smiled and let her in.   
  
"Hey Kaggy." He said hugging her and kissing her forehead.   
  
She had never even thought of his antics before and how she loved when he did that. "Hey fluffy-Cun" She kissed him on the cheek. She never noticed his blush.  
  
dont get amd and slam the door  
  
thats no way to end this  
  
I know how i want you to say good bye  
  
Dont run off in the pouring rain   
  
dont call me as they call your plane  
  
take the hurt out of all the pain  
  
Take me to a park thats covered with trees  
  
tell me on a sunday please  
  
"Is Inuyasha here?"   
  
"Why would he be? Are you two ok?" He was secretly hoping not.   
  
"No! He is love with my cousin Kikyo." To her suprise there were no tears.  
  
"So you two are over? " He asked moving a little closer.   
  
"Yes! For sure!" With that he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.   
  
When they broke apart she smiled. "You know all that time, over all the months I was waiting for you to do that." She kissed him again. With all the passion in her heart she loved him. She broke the kiss on last time. "Sessy?" She asked.   
  
"What?" He replied kissing her forehead.  
  
"If you ever break up with me....Tell me on a sunday...please?"  
  
Take me to a park thats covered with trees  
  
tell me on a sunday please.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKEDREVIEW PLEASEAND FORGIVE ME PLEASE FOR THE WHOLE MESS UP FIRST TIME BROADWAY MIX.... 


End file.
